Fruit Salad
by Link and Luigi
Summary: An unlikely quartet performs an unlikely activity. Yummy yummy


Fruit Salad

One fine day, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee and Kiba were at the grocery store. They were shopping for four particular items, which was perfect because there were four of them. What they needed was for Shikamaru to think up the most strategic way of going about their shopping.

"Okay, Sasuke, you get the bananas." Said Shikamaru.

"Consider it done." Said Sasuke.

"Lee, you get the grapes."

"RIGHT!" Lee said, giving the nice guy pose.

"Kiba, you get the melons."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Kiba asked.

"I'll be getting the apples." Shikamaru replied. "When you find the item you're getting, meet back here. Five minutes."

The four of them put their hands in the middle.

"Awwwwwllll RIGHT!" they cheered, jumping up into the air like a group of Power Rangers.

Splitting up was a little pointless considering they were all in search of fruit which was in virtually the same area so, unless they fell down at some point, they were always in each other's field of view.

"All right, now let's go pay." Said Sasuke as the four of them got back together with their fruit.

They went to the registers and saw just as the "12 Items or Fewer" register suddenly illuminated. They began to sprint with ninja expertise but just before they could throw their items down on the table, a little old lady came out of nowhere with an entire cart filled with items. The young, teenaged and acne infested person behind the counter was far too apprehensive to tell the lady she had to go away into another register, and besides, it was his first day, so the lady unloaded everything onto the counter.

"Now what?" said Kiba impatiently.

"We wait." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey look!" Lee exclaimed. "That one's opening up!"

They all spun around and ran towards the one that had just opened, sliding in before any old lady could jump in front of them.

"All right!" cheered Kiba as he put the melons down on the counter.

"Hey you guys!" came the voice of the cashier. They got a good look at her to find that it was… DUN DUN DUN… INO!

"Ino, I thought you worked at a flower shop." Said Shikamaru.

"I do." Said Ino with a sigh. "But my parents don't pay me for that so I had to get another job!"

She looked at the four boys and then at the four things they were buying.

"Um…" she began.

"Just ring us up." Sasuke demanded.

There was no arguing with Sasuke. She quickly rang them up and they paid, grabbing their groceries and running out before anyone else could see them or what they were doing.

"Let's go to MY house." Said Kiba.

"No, all the dogs will get in the way." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey!" said Kiba. "Akamaru resents that!"

"We should go to MY house!" said Lee.

Everyone shrugged and agreed. It's not like Lee has an actual house or parents anyway so there would be no one to interrupt them from whatever it is they would be doing with their items of fruit.

"Okay, do you have the recipe?" Sasuke asked the general public.

"Right here!" said Kiba, whipping out a piece of paper. Then he cleared his throat. "The first step: peel the bananas."

The three not reading took a hold of the bananas and peeled them. Peeled them good. They figured it would take chopping too so they chopped up the bananas and threw them into a bowl.

"The second step: toss in some grapes." Kiba read.

They promptly threw the grapes into the bowl with the bananas.

"The third step: chop up some apples." Kiba continued.

"Done already." Sasuke said, completely ahead of the game as he dropped the apple pieces into the bowl as well.

"Last step: chop up some melons." Kiba finished as he put the paper down.

They chopped up the melons and threw them in.

The four stared at the bowl and the contents of the bowl.

"Well… now that we've made it…" Shikamaru started.

"It's time to eat it!" said Lee as he grabbed a piece and ate it. Each of the other three took a piece and ate it as well.

"It tastes so good!" said Kiba happily.

"You just can't beat it." Sasuke agreed.

"Give everyone a plate and a spoon." Said Shikamaru, handing plastic plates and forks to Lee.

"We'll all be eating it very soon!" said Lee, as he handed them all out.

The first thing they did was eat up the banana.

Then they ate up some grapes.

Then they ate up some apples.

They ate the melons… and behold! There was nothing on their plate!

"Well, now we've had our fruit salad today." Said Kiba, putting the empty plate on the table with a contented sigh.

"It's time to put the scraps away!" said Lee as he grabbed a trash bag.

"Wash the bowls and wash the spoons." Instructed Sasuke.

"Let's do it all again real soon." Shikamaru finished.

They stopped and stared at each other.

"Actually…not." Shikamaru backtracked.

"Yeah…" everyone else agreed as they finished cleaning up and then parted ways. Forever.


End file.
